Haunted Love
by Neferenia
Summary: Thou shalt not die, that phrase would forever be seared into my mind. My name is Artemis kokinos. And I suppose falling in love with a vampire wasn't the brightest decision but when you experience a love this deep logic, well it goes out the window. A all consuming love that sets your soul alight, that's what I got when I met Raphael Santiago. And I don't regret a minute of it.
1. Kidnapped: relations

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **here is just a little something i have been wanting to type up for awhile now, I watched the third episode of the new series shadowhunters last week and decided to put this story into motion.**_

 _ **The chapter is 4, 599 words long and i would appreciate it if you would take the time to review and let me know if this is worth continuing. the first chapter is a teaser chapter of sorts and I would love to know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Thanks~**_

 _ **Brandie~**_

* * *

"Simon! will you please shut up.. jesus " I hiss as he bangs on the door pleading with whoever kidnapped us to let us go that we meant nothing to them and we weren't useful

"I can't help it Artemis.. I just wanna get out of here and run as fast as i can into the streets of new york" he says turning to me and then resumes his screaming and pleading

I pinch my brow and roll my eyes as i watch him, sure I was scared beyond a doubt that we had been kidnapped by vampires and I didn't know what exactly they had planned for us but I did know I certainly wasn't going to just sit back and play the hostage in this situation, it wasn't in my nature to just let people force me into doing things, especially when said person was some creepy ass moron who severely needed to go sun bathing, Pun intended.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when one of the vampires who took us comes in slamming the door behind him, simon instantly backs up trying to plead with said asshole.

"Please just let me go.. I'm of no use to you.." he says and his eyes flicker to me as does the vampires

"Actually your both of use to me, One is the best friend of the girl who has the mortal cup and the other is.. well delicious" he says smirking

I grit my teeth and step in front of simon "If you know what's good for you, you'll let us go" I hiss in his face and then trail a pale finger down the front of his dress shirt "I would truly hate to see such a pretty face die"

he frowns and pushes me out of the way grabbing simons arm he yanks him forward and then grabs my arm, when we reach where we're going he shoves both of us forward demanding we sit down and shut up.

I frown and cross my arms defiantly as I stand by an ungodly ugly couch, Of course simon being his natural awkward self is busy chattering his head off as he touches various objects.

"Isn't it like illegal to have these kinds of things? what did you guys do rob a museum?" he says

"He never shuts up does he?" the vamp asks me

I roll my eyes "Apparently not" I say

"well it's not technically stealing if I rob my own grave right?" he says flashing simon a row of fangs

"well.." simon begins and throws a rather large knife at him, I scream out in pain as the blade pierces my left shoulder the asshole had pulled me in front of him as a shield

"Simon you fucking idiot!" I screech as I feel blood begin to seep through the sleeve of my shirt I hear a feral snarl behind me and freeze

"That's alot of blood you're loosing there.." I hear as I'm yanked around to face the vampire in question

"No fuck dipshit" I hiss and try to pull the blade from my shoulder

"Oh, please" he scoffs and yanks the blade free, more blood seeps from the wound and onto the floor I look at him in horror and watch as he holds the blade up letting my blood drip from the tip

I back up and bump into simon who presses his plaid over shirt to my wound "I'm so sorry art.." he says profusely

I hiss and watch as the vamp in question begins to stalk towards us "be nice, Raphael" I hear a female voice say

I see a beautiful brown haired woman walk in and come up to us her dark eyes dart from simon to me and back again.

"I will speak with the boy.. The girl on the other hand.." she says and grabs my chin turning my head from side to side "Hmm you have very beautiful features and sharp defined bone structure.. Not to bad for a mundane" she says

she turns to Raphael and smirks at him "I will keep the boy here with me, You may have the girl.. Just don't kill her" she says and I feel my heart drop from my body

Simon starts to plead with the woman telling her to not let him have me and that I was just as important as he was when the woman growls and snaps her fingers stopping time momentarily and freezing both of us in the process.

"why are mundanes so exhausting?" Raphael says quirking an eyebrow

The woman now known as Camille walks forward and brushes simon's forehead where he had sustained a cut "Do you remember chocolates?" she says smiling causing the younger vampire to shift "Sometimes the plainest candy holds the most delicious fillings" she says

Raphael sighs and then his dark eyes flicker over to me "Hmm I suppose you could be right, But she, is definitely delicious on the outside as well" he says licking his lips

Camille rolls her eyes and smirks "then If you need to get laid go for it." she says "Like I said just don't kill her.

He circles me and brushes his finger tips over my left cheek and nods to Camille with a snap of her fingers Simon continues to babble and I grip my shoulder and then yelp when i feel Raphael grab my arm, Yanking me along with him out of the room I catch Simon's horrified look.

"let me go!" I yell and try to yank my arm out of his grasp, but to no avail. He growls and shoves me through a door into a dimly lit room I spin around and glare at him.

"you won't kill me.. " I say "boss lady said so"

he grins and stalks towards me "But what you didn't hear when she had you frozen was that I could have some fun with you.." he says

I back up and gulp down a breath of stale air "you lie" I say as I feel my back hit the wall

He reaches out and grabs my hips roughly "I'm afraid not.. little diosa.." he says looking down at me through half lidded eyes

I push back on him and then wince from the pain in my shoulder, He wraps his hand around my throat and forces me to look at him "Just relax.." he whispers leaning forward "I won't hurt you.. I just wanna make you feel good.. In every way imaginable.."

I feel my eyelids droop and my body suddenly becomes very relaxed "hmm" is all that escapes my lips and he leans into me pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss, I stand there pressed against the wall letting him kiss me and Honestly I was enjoying it.

He pulls back and smirks at me as I feel the back of my shirt being lifted from my frame, Once that is gone he leans down and plants soft kisses across the top of my rather large breasts letting his tongue brush over the top of them as he does so, I shiver and gasp when I feel him begin to unclasp the back of my bra, but he stops momentarily and pulls my left strap down looking at the wound that still oozes blood, he leans down and runs his tongue over it, I shudder as he does and leans back, I feel the skin begin to mend and heal and look down to see the wound gone, he unclasps the back of my bra finally and grins at me.

I hiss as my breasts fall free from their confines instantly hardening at the coolness in the room, He stands back and looks at me grinning widely "Sweet mother Mary.." he says cocking his head "you've got a nice rack"

I blush deeply and bite my lip, whatever he had done to me was now gone and I could move freely, "You're very intent on getting laid tonight aren't you?" I ask as i saunter forward to him

he smirks "I suppose if you're offering.." he says grabbing my hips

I smirk and tilt my head looking at him, It had been a long time since i had been laid and to be honest he fucking turned me on.. To a point where I just wanted to throw him down and well.. you know the rest..

"maybe I am offering.." I say seductively as I grip the front of his jacket pulling him closer to me

he grins again and I feel him unbutton the front of my jeans "then take these off and lay on the bed for me" he says stepping back he takes his jacket and shirt off letting me marvel in just how toned his body was.

I bite my lip hard and slip my jeans down crawling into the warmth and softness of the sheets I lazily watch him strip down to his boxers and smirk when he crosses the room and crawls in next to me wrapping his arms around my waist as he does so.

"Hmm I hope you're ready... This will probably be mind blowing for a mundane.." he whispers into my ear which makes me shudder

"Are you trying to say you have a huge..?" I say trailing off I turn to face him with a playful smirk on my lips

He scoffs "I wouldn't say huge.. but yeah i am pretty big.." he says pressing his errection into the side of my leg

I gasp and reach below the covers gently grasping it in my hand, He lied.. It was fucking huge and With a gulp of hot air I looked at him seeing him smirking down at me I suddenly feared for my body and the fact that he would most definitely be stretching me to a new point tonight..

I yelp when he forces me onto my back and pins my hands above my head "we have all night to do this.. And I am in no rush to cum.. Like I said I want to make you feel things you've never experienced with a mundane lover before.." He whispers leaning down into the hallow of my throat

I shudder and stare back up at him my green eyes watching him intently "you do know my friend will come for me " I say and then gasp when he gets between my legs rubbing against me roughly

"Let them come.. All I have to do is keep you stashed away and when they leave with the boy you'll be all mine " he whispers kissing my throat once more

I bite my lip and turn my head away from his gaze "you know they won't just leave without me.." I say softly and feel him shift his position pressing against me harder

"Then I guess I'll just have to come visit you at night and have fun" he sys bucking his hips into me

I moan involuntarily and snap my mouth shut immediately.

"Hmm you like that?" He says bucking his hips again he stops for a moment and throws the covers back he tucks his fingers into the lacy hem of my underwear and slowly starts to pull them down finally exposing my mound he groans and pulls them all the way off.

Shuddering I sit up partially and trail my fingers down his abdomen feeling the muscles moves under my touch, he throws his head back and moans softly as I pull the hem of his boxers down.

I lay back and smirk wickedly up at him as he hungrily takes in the sight of my naked body Don't be shy.." I say and smirk

He stands up slowly pulling his boxers down until I can see the base of his manhood the thick dark curls that surround it stand out against his pale white skin, I bite my lip and watch him intently as he smirks and continues to pull them down, eagerly I crawl forward and plant a kiss on his lower stomach.

"That's nice.." He whispers " you wanna kiss my.." He says suggestively raising an eyebrow

I smirk and shake my head no, he frowns but soon pulls his boxers down completely letting me take in the appearance of his naked body..

"Hot damn.. You got a body that would make a girl swoon any day" I say spreading my legs slightly

He smirks and crawls back into bed with me " can say the same thing about you.. " he says trailing his fingers across my mound

I smirk "I got a body that makes girls swoon?" I say

He smirks and touchs the inside of my thighs gently "guys as well, me being one who swooned over you instantly" he says smirking

I arch my back at his touch and spread my legs a little farther apart "I'm flattered, but if you keep touching me that way I just might kill you" I growl making him smirk again

"Oh you mean like this?" He says trailing his fingers down my thighs

"Yes" I hiss

"Well let me get right to it then" he says clicking his tongue he slips a finger inside of me and feels around for a moment before he slowly starts to pump his finger in and out.

I arch my back and moan loudly which causes him to groan I ascoot back with his hand still down below and prop myself up watching him as he fingers me.

"Oh.." I breath as he begins to rub me "a little harder would be fantastic" I moan, I look down and see his cock bobbing up and down

I raise an eyebrow and moan again " you want me to help you with that stiff thing?" I ask him in a ragged tonetone

He grunts and pushes his finger deeper inside of me and nods, I grin and sit up letting his finger slide all the way up in me and grip his cock in my hand slowly I start to pump the shaft and run my thumb over the tip, working my fingers into the grooves and veins that lay on it I feel myself getting close to my orgasm.

"Just a little more Artemis..god I'm so close" he moans and fingers me harder

I moan loudly and pump harder and faster gunning to make him cum so violently he screams my name in pleasure.

After a few moments he groans loudly and I feel warm fluid leak onto my hand, looking down I watch him cum fast and hard.

"Artemis!" He moans which makes me reach my orgasm as well

I feel my walls clench around his fingers and I see stars as I ride my bliss out he pulls his fingers out and we lay down next to each other breathing hard.

"God that was great.." He says peering over at me " If you're that tight with just my fingers I can't even imagine how tight you're gonna feel around my cock.." He whispers as he rolls over to face me

I stretch lazily and arch my back suddenly tired, "hmm it might have to wait.. Im rather tired" I say and then over to face him

He frowns slightly and then smirks "you mundanes and the need for sleep after sex.." He says with a scoff "We didn't even get to the good part yet.."

I yawn and smirk at him "then get me back in the mood.. Work your charm vampire because when we first entered this room I wanted to fuck you hard.." I say softly

He props himself up and grins down at me "oh I can turn you on.. That's the easy part" he hisses seductively to me

"Then let's see you try.." I hiss and lean into I the hallow of his throat

He smirks and trails his fingertips down the front of my body making sure to feel every bone he touches, he cups one of my breasts and squeezes it gently before taking the hardened bud between his index and thumb rolling it around between the two fingers I moan softly in his face which causes him to flash me a row of fangs.

"Does that feel good?" He whispers leaning down into the crook of my neck

I moan again as he squeezing the bud harder and nod feverishly he leans down and smirks at me before kissing the breast he had been fondling "then your gonna love this " he says leaning down he takes the bud into his mouth sucking softly at first but picks up the force.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and groan when I feel him twist it between his teeth, I feel the throb between my thighs begin to get stronger and I growl Which causes him to sit up.

"Hmm?" Is all he says as he quirks an eyebrow

"You win.. I'm definitely turned on.." I say in a husky tone

"I just realized something your extremely tight.. Are you a virgin?" He asks continuing his assault on my breast

I moan and nod "yes I am." I admit

I see him grin ear to ear "so this is the first time you've been with a man intimately.. I'll definitely have to make sure you remember this.." He says getting between my thighs

Feel him grip my thighs gently and pull me down so that I'm pressed against him,he lifts my legs up and places my Calf's on his shoulders before moving his hands around to My backside and firmly gripping my ass, I shudder when I feel him spread me apart from the back and groan when he runs the head of his cock over my already wet folds.

I see him shudder and smirk as he continues to do so before I feel pressure against my throbbing core, he looks down at me and smiles before pushing slowly inside of me.

My back arches instantly at the sensation and pressure and I dig my nails into the bed sheets turning my head from side to side, he moans and adds force as he pushes in.

Once inside fully he pulls out and pushes back in, I raise my arms above my head and bite my lip hard as he starts to rock his hips fast.

Making small sounds and breathing hard I close my eyes as I feel my body finally adjust to his size and the pain is replaced with a pleasure I can't even begin to describe.

He stops his movements momentarily and looks down at me "are you okay?" He asks in a deep voice

I buck my hips against him and nod too which he smiles and picks his pace up, gripping my hips tightly in his clawed hands he pushes deeper into me causing me to see stars.

He pulls out with a defining popping noise and sits back in his hands panting, my sex is still tingling from him riding me and honestly I wanted more, I sit up and gaze at him through hazy eyes "done already?" I ask him in a teasing voice

He growls and pulls me up to face him "not even close" he says "but I think its time for you to take charge.." He finishes laying down I watch his cock Bob up and down.

Biting my lip I swing my leg over his hips and teasingly run my wetness over his manhood, causing him to groan and bare his fangs "not nice Artemis.." He breaths and then grabs my hips forcing me down on him, I scream out in pleasure as he slides deep inside of me once more I sit there for a moment and then put my right hand on his chest and my left hand on his forearm I slowly swivel my hip in a circular motion and feel him twitch below me, Smirking I begin to rock my hips back and forth slowly at first but then pick my pace up as he grips my hips tightly in his hands digging his thumbs into the curve of my bones.

"Jesus Christ artemis.." He groans and bucks his hips up into me making me shudder in delight, He bounces me up and down on him making me moan as he slides in and out of me with force.

I lean down and feel him slide out slightly, panting softly in his face i kiss him passionately and smirk when I feel him kiss me back slipping his tongue between my lips, He explores the inside of my mouth and growls softly against my lips causing a slight vibration, I slide off of him and get on my hands and knees pushing my tomach downward i lift my ass in the air and shudder when i feel him grip it and push back in, he puts a hand on the small of my back and pumps in and out faster.

"Oh just a little more.." I moan softly

He laughs and picks his pace up again, becoming quicker and quicker "I'm almost there myself my little moon goddess.." he says referencing my birth name

I hear him groan and feel something shoot deep into my womb, he leans over me and continues his pace I feel tension begin to build in my lower abdomen and moan loudly causing him to quicken his pace with a few final thrusts I screw my eyes shut and scream.

He pulls out of me and I fall flat onto my stomach breathing hard, I feel sweat roll off my body and pant harder as he lays down next to me I turn and face him "Sweet jesus, better hope you didn't break me.." I muse trailing a finger down his chest I bite my lips and peer up at him through my thick lashes

He grins and pulls me closer "Hmm that was amazing.. and I don't think I did.." he says kissing my forehead

there's a loud banging on the door and I hear him groan as he rolls over and stands up wrapping a sheet around his waist he opens the door to find another man standing there.

"shadow hunters have entered the dumort.. we need you to watch the mundanes.." he says and then sees me laying in bed and smirks "Looks like you're watching the girl well enough.." he finishes and Raphael growls

"Fine.." he says slamming the door in the man's face, He turns to me "Alright love, get up and dress.. If it was up to me i would keep you here all day but apparently you're friends have different plans " he finishes

I stand up and let the covers fall from my naked frame casing him to groan, I look back at him and smirk "down boy.. You just hit this" I say peering over my shoulder as I tie my hair up

He walks up and wraps his arms around my waist "I know but you clearly underestimate me.." he says pressing his lips to my ear "I could go all day.."

I shiver in his grasp and bend down pressing my ass against his cock which causes him to groan I break away from him and throw my clothes on.

"well come on then" I say heading for the door, Once back in the main room he tells Camille to take the tunnels under the hotel and puts a knife to Simons throat

"their coming " He says softly another vamp grabs me and holds me back from Clary as she and the others come rushing in, He orders them to fallow us with the threat of slitting Simon's throat. shielding his eyes from the bright light of the day he shoves Simon forward and turns back to me and the vampire holding me reluctantly he shoves me forward and into Clary's arms she holds me close as Jace pauses at the door, I hear Raphael tell him to remember who his friends are and the door slams shut.

"Jesus art.. Simon.. " Clary says I can see the worry on her face plain as day and look at Simon, I watch his eyes wander to Clary's throat and i narrow my eyes pulling him aside I fold my arms

"What did Camille do to you?" I ask him to which he shrugs

"she made out with me, fed me some red drink called a bloody Mary and bit me slightly.." he says and i mentally roll my eyes

"dude, she basically turned you into a fledgling you know that right?" I say to him

He narrows his eyes at me slightly "and what did you do with that Raphael guy?" he spits causing me to scoff

"I'm older then you Simon what I do is my business but I can sure as hell tell you he didn't turn me into a fucking vampire" I say to him through gritted teeth

"hmm so what did you do art? because I could hear your screams from all the way down the hall and through a thick wooden door" he says narrowing his eyes even more

I turn from him and blush a scarlet color "Nothing.. we did nothing" I say

I hear Simon snicker "It's alright art, I made out with Camille.." he says slowly "and I kinda enjoyed it"

"That's the thing Simon.. I didn't just make out with him.." I say softly and trail off

He raises an eyebrow "Oh my god.. You fucked him didn't you?" he says

I roll my eyes and nod

"well good for you art.. I was wondering when you would finally get laid.. Shame it was by a vampire though.." he says making me blush harder

* * *

 _He walks back to his room slowly thinking back on hat had happened that night and smirks to himself proud of the fact that he had been able to bed her and most importantly take her purity, The thought of her tightness causes him to groan and rub his cock through the pants he currently wore._

 _It was only a matter of time before he shared another night with her again.. and honestly he couldn't wait._

 _As soon as he enters his room he throws hi clothing off and lays back against the bed, Inhaling deeply when he smells her sweet scent still fresh against his sheets, A feeling stirred within his dead heart and it made him weak just thinking about her.. He couldn't figure out what it wqs about her that enticed him so damn much, sure her body was absolutely amazing nd she tasted so sweet, But there was something else that drew him to her and for the first time in 70 years he felt the need to be with her, protect her at all cost and most importantly be everything she would ever need and more._

 _"We shall be together once more.. diosa" He murmurs closing his dark eyes, he soundlessly drifts off into a deep slumber thinking about the little moon goddess that had captured his undead heart._


	2. Return: Blood calls to blood

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter 2 of haunted, There is a sex scene once again in this chapter and those under age should proceed to caution. I like writing for Artemis in this story because he relationship with Raphael is only going to become deeper and more complex especially now that Simon is a vampire.**_

 _ **Remember to read and review!~**_

 _ **~Brandie**_

* * *

"Simon.. What are we doing back at the hotel dumort.." I ask him shuddering at the thought of what had occurred last time we were here

His dark eyes flicker to me "I need to talk to Camille or someone about what is happening to me.. " he says walking through the door leaving me stand there Wrapping my arms around myself I fallow him reluctantly, gripping his arm I shiver as we pass various doors I hear a blood chilling scream fallowed by a gagging sound.

We enter a main room apparently what used to be a dining room and hear hisses from the balcony.

"Look boys dinner came to us.." I hear a voice hiss

"Dibs on that delicious little brunette" I hear another voice hiss

I shiver and then growl "come on out cowards" I yell and watch as two dark shadows drop down in front of us

The man who had apparently called dibs on me eyes me, "not a Coward by a long shot sweetheart" he hisses flashing me his fangs

I roll my eyes adrenaline flowing through my veins " sure you're not.." I mutter

He hisses again "wait.. Aren't you that mundane girl Raphael fucked the other night?" He says

I blush and shake my head trying to deny the fact, a wicked grin spreads across his face "liar.. We all could hear your screams..and his moans" he says folding his arms

Simon hisses " leave her the fuck alone " he growls causing both vamps to stare at him

"Ho oh! Look here Charley we got ourselves a hero, standing up for the little lady." The dark eyed vamp says chuckling

"Makes me miss he 20's Jack" the light eyed vamp says with a frown

"hmm" Jack says stepping towards me, he grabs my wrist and forces me close to him

I turn my head away in disgust and feel him brush his nose against my throat "take your hands off me" I hiss at him

"You know I'm pretty hungry and the pulse through those veins of your's isn't helping you any.. so be a good girl and shut up before i sink my teeth into your throat" he says venomously

I snap my mouth shut and he grins, I look to Simon who is fuming with anger "I'll kill you!" he hisses lunging forward and is then yanked back by Charley

"Go have some fun Jack.. I got this weakling" He says digging his claws into Simon's skin

my heart is pounding as the man known as Jack yanks me along with him growling he shoves me into a dimly lit room and slams the door behind him, I turn around and whimper as he saunters forward, I back up until my back hits the wall.

"I'm not as nice as Santiago.. Or as gentle" he hisses in my ear pressing his body against me his hands wander my frame and he groans "Jesus, You got killer curves" he finishes nuzzling my throat with his nose

I feel tears stream down my cheeks and bite my lip "get off!" I plead

"Nah, I might just make you a vampire tonight.." he whispers kissing my throat "I don't think I could let this body go.."

I let out a sob as he steps back, He eyes me and cocks his head and then screams and disappears in a flurry of ash and embers, I cover my face and sink to my knees afraid of what might be after him.

"Artemis?" I hear a familiar voice say, I look up and see raphael standing there wearing a more casual style that still held an elegant feel "what are you doing here?"

I slowly get to my feel "S..Simon.. he has been experiencing some strange stuff.." I say wrapping my arms around myself

He scoffs and then curses "Damn it.. Camille must have began the transitioning process.." he says raking a hand through his dark locks "why did he bring you back here?" he says

"I don't fucking know.. I was at home reading and just taking a moment to be normal when he busted in my room and practically dragged me out" I say biting my lip

He sighs "Camille has probably already found him and most likely turned him" He says eyeing me "under the circumstances I am glad to see you.."

I peer at him and cock my head slightly "and why are you glad to see me?" I ask him and yelp slightly when he wraps his arms around my waist

"Is that really a question?" He hisses against my ear causing me to shiver

I smirk and close my eyes for a moment "Was it really that good?' I whisper as he kisses the side of my throat

"It was fucking mind blowing.." he whispers holding me closer "I can't stop thinking about how tight you are.."

I growl slightly "you weren't to bad yourself.." I say with a shiver

"Hmm well since your here.." he says dipping me back I giggle and look up at him

"We can't have sex right now.." I say with a smirk

He frowns "and why can't we?" he says pulling back and looking at me

"Because I have to save Simon.." I say and bite my lip when he pressing into me "But.."

he turns me around and presses me against the wall "but?" he says

"I can do this.." I say pushing him back I lean down and sit on my knees tucking my fingers in the belt he wears

"What are you gonna do art?" he says smirking

"hmm whatever you want me to do.." I sat standing back up

He smiles and puts his hands on my waist "Let's go save the mundane " he says, I nod

When we do find Simon he is laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, I shriek and run to him to find he had no pulse.

"you fucking idiot.. you just had to come back here" I sob and feel a hand on my shoulder

"we need to get you outta here Artemis.. if Camille finds you you're next.. Simon will be okay but he is in transition right now.." Raphael says ushering me to my feet

I take one last look at Simon and run out of the hotel Dumort "fuck.." I sob and run down the street finally reaching my home i lock myself inside and go directly to my room where i get into the shower and immediately turn the hot water on. when i exit the bathroom i see someone standing on my balcony and immediately grab my letter opener.

seeing a familiar shock of dark hair and pale skin i relax when I realize it was Raphael "what are you doing here?" I ask as I open my door

He turns to me and raises a brow "well when you left, or rather ran off I delivered the mundane Simon to his friends.. he is a vampire and almost attacked your little red head friend Clary.."he says

I gasp and look at him "is she alright?" I ask stepping to the door

"yeah she's alright" he says "I stopped him before he could hurt her"

I let out a sigh of relief and turn to him once more "so now that you have told me that is there anything else i can help you with Mr. Santiago?" I say letting his last name roll off my tongue

He smirks and flashes me his canines "Hmm i suppose you could let me in and we could talk or you know" he murmurs softly leaning against the door frame

I raise an eyebrow and smirk "and what would you know be?" I ask playfully

"playing coy?" he says raising a dark eyebrow "I like it"

I step back and smile sliding the strap of my nightgown down I let him get a good look at the smooth bare flesh of my shoulders, He growls softly and stands at the door

"Let me in Artemis.." he says softly

"Mmm, why?" I say sliding my other strap off

"because if you don't I just might go fucking crazy out here.. do you not see the thing currently throbbing?" he says gesturing to the front of his pants

I blush and bite my lip as I look down sitting down on the bed i buck my hips and groan "you may come in" I say and watch him step forward

"Ah, that's better, now I do believe you were taking that nightgown off?" he says taking his jacket off

I stand up and face him "maybe you should take it off?" I say caressing his cheek and trace his jawline

he reaches up and slides the front of the gown down exposing smooth pale flesh, "Maybe I should.. " he says leaning down pressing his lips to my collarbone , I shiver with delight

"You're doing a good job.." I say with a sharp intake of air

He lets his hands wander my frame and slides down the rest of the nightgown letting it hit the floor before pulling my half naked frame against him, "god, I'm gonna make sure you scream tonight.." he says kissing my throat again "You're neighbors are gonna hate you."

I flash him a dazzling smile "are you now?" I whisper linking my arms around his neck

He rakes his nails down my back gently "Mmmhmmm" he says

I step out of embrace and run my hands down the front of my breasts and onto my stomach tilting my head back as i do, I hear him groan and peer at him through half lidded eyes.

"we don't have to rush this.." I say quoting his words "I can make sure the sun never reaches the inside of this room "I wanna take this slow and make you suffer as much as I can before I make you cum" I hiss laying down on my bed

He grins at me and strips his clothing off leaving his boxers on, Taking a seat next to me I turn onto my side and cock my hip "You're gonna make me suffer?" he says licking his lips "that's funny because last time we had sex I was making you suffer" he says smirking down at me

I blush "yeah well when we had sex the first time I was a virgin.. " I say and it's awhile since then.. so I've had time to brush up on new things and I didn't think you would want me again.. "

He arches a brow "why wouldn't i want you?" he says leaning down "your beautiful.. and those eyes are amazing.."

I lay back flat and stare at the ceiling "well for starters You're a vampire and i'm human.. and secondly you could have anyone you desired.. A more suitable partner but yet you choose me.." I say

He chuckles "I choose you because I find you fascinating and to be honest that was some of the best sex i've had in decades" he says laying down next to me, He trails his right hand down my stomach causing me to shiver

"well glad I was that good" I say and giggle when he leans over me.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you.. My little moon Diosa" he says kissing me softly

I relish in his touch, I wasn't going to admit it to him but I had secretly been craving his touch.. something about it lit my senses on fire and made every nerve ending stand on edge. the simple brush of his fingertips sent my heart into overdrive and I instantly fell for his smile, his charm the way he said my name..

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by him pulling me on top of him, I straddle his hips and place my hands on the smooth deathly white flesh of his chest "wanna tell me what you were thinking about?" he asks

I shake my head "nothing.." I say and then groan when he pushes up against me he grins and bounces me against him which causes me to moan again

"whatever happened to taking it slow.. I don't want to cum yet either.." I say staring down at him through lidded eyes

He stops and smirks "Just letting you feel what you're gonna be working with bonita.." He says and forces me onto my back

"I already know what i'm working with.. or did you forget the sex we had so quickly?" I ask him

He nips at the flesh of my throat and chuckles lowly "I couldn't forget even if i tried.. God can I please give you pleasure?" he whispers looking into my eyes

I lean up into his face and nip his bottom lip "what did you have in mind?" I ask softly

"well.." He says leaning back from me he looks down and then gently caresses the inside of my thighs

I arch my back and sigh softly "is it your plan to turn me on even more? because mission accomplished" I breath and hear him laugh

"Mmm nope.. that's not my plan but it's an added bonus" he says leaning down he plants a kiss on my lower stomach and tucks his fingers into the top of my underwear

I shudder and lift my hips allowing him to pull them down "Hmm wanna elaborate you devious plan then Raphael?" I say rolling the r of his name

He growls and spreads my legs apart not answering me he brushes his finger tips on the outside of my mound before he grins at me "want me to go further?" he says rubbing my thigh, I nod and then moan when he begins to slowly but softly rub my clit using his thumb and index finger my legs fall apart and he begins to rub me harder. I look at him and smile before letting another moan escape my lips.

"God Artemis.. " he says picking his pace up "you don't even need to touch me.. your moans send me over the edge.." he says groaning loudly

I feel tension build in my lower abdomen and ground my hips into my fingers "Just a little more.." I moan and scream slightly as he rubs me at an inhuman pace tilting my head back I shut my eyes and feel the bliss begin as I scream his name.

"Oh darling.." He breaths "done already?" he says mocking my words from that night

I lay there for a moment before sitting up and pulling him down to me pressing my lips to his in a fiery kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth I run it over his fangs and moan when he bites my lip softly.

Breaking away from him I moan "fuck making you suffer.. I'm gonna make you cum so violently it will make you scream my name" I hiss pushing him down

He grins at me "Now this side of you I like.. Very dominant, It's sexy" He says licking his lips

"damn straight baby doll.. Now be a good boy for me and let me ride you until I can't take it anymore.." I hiss swinging my leg over his hips, I teasingly ground my wetness against his throbbing cock which causes him to moan loudly and grab my hips.

"yes ma'am.. " he purrs and then hisses forcing me down onto him, As he slides deep inside of me I scream and throw my head back and then look down at him with a lustful gaze, rocking my hips back and forth fast I lean down and rest my hands on his chest.

I feel him push deeper up into me causing me to moan I swivel my hips against him, I hear my neighbor bang on the wall and yell for me to keep it down. I grin wickedly down at him and ride him harder to which he forces me onto my back, He begins to pump into me with such force it makes me see stars I throw my head back and let out a scream as I knot my fingers in the pillows behind my head.

After a few more thrusts I feel his pace quicken and then he pushes deep inside me and I feel him cum deep into my womb which sends me over the edge again, He pulls out of me and lays down next to me I lay there breathing hard and look over at him to see him grinning at me wickedly.

"hmm can you even get me pregnant?" I ask a bit of fear etching into my words "Because that's twice you have came in me."

he sits up slightly and shakes his head "No, my seed is technically dead so no babies for me, although our children would be beautiful" he says with almost a sad tone

I pull him down against me "They would have been.. " I say snuggling against his chest, he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head

"I can get used to holding you in my arms " He says softly as I feel myself become rather tired as I lay in his arms and finally my eyes close and I give into the sleep. knowing he would be there when I woke the next morning, given the fact the room was pitch black and not a trace of light was to be seen inside my bedroom.


	3. Morning after: Raphael's confession

_**Hey guys here is another chapter of haunted.**_

 ** _There is another sex scene in this chapter, They literally screw like crazy so sorry, it's just who the characters is haha_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN the mortal instruments or any of the characters involved, I only own my OC Artemis._**

 ** _Thanks ~_**

 ** _Brandie~_**

* * *

As soon as I wake up I try to roll over only to be yanked back against someone, panic slightly starts until I remember last night's events and I settle down, Well as settled as one can be next to a vampire that is.

He hugs me closer to him and I giggle "If you don't let me up so I can pee I'm gonna bite the shit out of you." I whisper kissing his cheek

He holds me tighter and I sigh biting down on the front of his chest rather hard he groans "That doesn't hurt art.. It actually kinda turns me on" I hear him mumble He lets me up and I rush into the bathroom finally after I come out I see him staring at the ceiling

"What are you doing? counting the holes in my ceiling?" I ask playfully as I climb in next to him

"No.. I was waiting for you" He says looking over at me

"I was just in the bathroom " I say with a laugh

" I know" He simply replies

I roll my eyes and lay back down facing away from him only to feel his fingers trail down my spine gasping I smirk " Didn't you get enough last night?" I ask him

"is that a rhetorical question?" he asks raising an eyebrow "Because the answer is no"

I roll my eyes again and scoff "Well down boy. I'm sore this morning." I say and yelp when he pulls me closer to him

"I can be gentle.. Last night was a sort of, what's the word for it.." he says biting his lip "Ah yes, I made up for not making your first time better."

I blush "it wasn't that bad Raphael.." I say leaning my head on my hand as I stare at him "Plus, you and that lily bitch sorta kidnapped me and simon.. I also didn't expect to have sex with my captor.." I finish

he grins at me and raises his eyebrows shrugging "Hey.. It's not every day I meet a sexy mundane.." he says "Who mind you..has blown my mind twice now"

I smile sweetly and push him back flat "wanna make it three?" I hiss in his ear

He pulls me closer and pecks my lips gently "Maybe tonight.." he says softly

"man oh man.. how did I ever land a man like you?" I say rolling onto my back

"You're lucky i suppose.. and i never said i wouldn't make you feel good.." he says instantly leaning over me

I grin "Oh.. are you gonna make lil ole me feel nice?" i say and then shiver when he races his hands up my stomach

"If you want me to.." he says kissing the right side of my ribs

I shiver "Hmm maybe tonight " i say teasingly and then moan when he flicks his tongue over my right nipple, "Not nice Raphael.."

He grins at me and continues his movements taking the hardened bud into his mouth I feel him take it between his teeth and roll it making me arch my back. He stops biting and just slowly sucks his dark eyes watch me intently and I run my fingers through his dark messy hair, He pulls back letting my nipple slide out of his mouth with a pop.

I shudder and stare at him as he gets between my thighs, he grabs my wrists and pulls me up so i'm sitting on his lap I look down at him and link my arms around his neck " God you're amazing.." I murmur running my fingers through his hair

He sighs contently and smiles before opening his eyes "Not as amazing as you diosa" he says tailing his lips down my throat

I moan softly when he nips the skin gently and ground my hips against him causing him to groan, I wrap my legs around his waist and rock back and forth against him making him pant as he continues to kiss my throat.

"okay.. let's make it three" he growls and pushes me back against the bed

He enters me with enough force to make me scream I curl my toes and wrap my legs around his waist causing him to groan, His pace quickens and I buck my hips into him.

"God, can I taste you?" He says as he pushes into me deeply and moans looking down at me through half lidded eyes

I smirk and pull myself up against his chest to which he wraps his arms around me tightly I tilt my head back baring my throat to him "Drink.." I moan and then shudder when he grazes his fangs over my jugular vein

" I won't hurt you.. I just need to taste.." He says biting down and drinking slowly, He begins to pump in and out of me as he drinks I close my eyes tightly and moan, Feeling heat rush through my veins I bend my head to the side and he bites down harder

"Oh.." I moan he pulls back and i look at him through hazy eyes

"Delicious.." he says softly and laps at the blood that still flows from the bite marks.

I moan and ground my hips into him harder, He rakes his nails down my back and I scream to which he laughs I growl and slide off of him leaving his throbbing cock bobbing wildly.

He hisses and stares at me "Why did you slide off?" he says with a frown

I get of the bed and bend over touching my toes "Hmm" I hum and look over at him as I stand up

"I wasn't done.. and neither were you" He hisses standing up and grabbing me from behind

I grin like a hatter and peck his lips "Then bend me over and fuck me til I can't walk." I hiss in his face

He smiles widely showing me all his sharp teeth "Are you sure? because I've been holding back.." he says turning me around, I yelp when he bends me over the railings of my bed frame

I close my eyes and shiver "Yes.." I say and then feel him slowly agonizingly slide back into me, He starts bucking his hips at a pace to which i'm almost certain he'll bruise my pelvis, I scream the entire time he fucks me and when I hear him groan loudly It sends me over the edge to a point where I feel my body convulse.

"I'm not done yet diosa.. He says and picks me up tossing me down onto my bed he forces my shaking thighs apart and pushes his fingers back into me I pant and moan as loud as I can, I hear my neighbor bang on the wall again and yell cuss words at us. I look up at him and see him grinning.

"come on Artemis.. Cum for me.." He growls

I moan and dig my nails into the bed sheets Until what he's doing becomes to much to bare I let out a blood chilling toe curling scream as I orgasm, He continues to finger me as I ride my bliss out.

"God that's it.. Good girl" He groans as I watch him cum again He licks his fingers clean and leans over me "I love you.."

I pant hard and grab his face kissing him with such passion it scares the shit out of me "I love you more then life itself" I murmur against his full lips

"You're coming back to the dumort with me tonight.." He says "I want you in my bed, You're my lover.. My queen.. My moon" he finishes

I giggle and nod "sure but I have to eat something first.. you really did a number on my neck doll" I say touching the spot where he had bitten

he leans down and kisses me softly "I'm sorry baby.." He says nuzzling my neck with his nose "I can make it go away.." he finishes licking the puncture wounds I feel them mend as the skin closes

* * *

Later that night we end up back at the dumort he holds my hand tightly and leads me through the doors "Just stay quiet and don't talk to anyone" He says to me and I nod

"what is that little mundane whore doing back here?" I hear a female voice hiss

"Fuck you lily" Raphael hisses and grips my hand tighter

She rolls her eyes "Why play with something so fragile? I could break her in half" she says sneering

"you touch her and I swear to god I will fucking kill you" He hisses causing her to flinch

"you make no sense Raphael.. she is eventually going to die.. why play with her?" she says eyeing me

"come on art.." he says pulling me along with him, when we get back to his room I lay down on his warm bed and curl under the covers feeling very tired, he comes over and curls up next to me wrapping his arm around me

"I hope you didn't take to heart what she was saying.. She's a bitch who is stuck on my ass" He murmurs against the back of my neck

I sigh "I know.. but if she likes you then it will be easy for her to kill me." i say turning onto my back

I see his dark eyes flash dangerously "I have absolutely no feelings for her what so ever and I would have no problem killing her if she so much as blinked your way the wrong way.." He says to me

I smile and stoke his cheek softly "I love you.." I say softly

He smiles down at me and leans down kissing me softly "and I love you Artemis" he says "get some sleep.. your gonna need it for tomorrow" he finishes pulling me close I start to fall asleep in his embrace thinking of nothing but sweet things, I was utterly smitten with him and I hoped that it would stay this way.


	4. Hotel Dumort: new things

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **Here is another chapter of haunted, once again there is a sex scene between artemis and raphael, I love writing their scenes together because I can change things up each time. :P**_

 _ **anywho enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **and review as always :D**_

 _ **~brandie**_

* * *

I wake with a start and groggily look around the dimly lit room, feeling him sift beside me I wriggle out of his grasp and sit up stretching and stand up, I had to pee so damn bad is wasn't even funny.

"where are you going art?" I hear him say and see him peering at me from bed

"I have to piss.." I hiss as I hug my arms around myself shivering from the cold

he chuckles and points "through that door" he says and I rush in

it had been a few days since he had brought me here to the dumort and every night he had made love to me, To be honest my body was sore as fuck.

when I exit the bathroom he stares at me lazily and smirks patting the bed next to him I walk over and lay back down to which he wraps his arm around me, I stare into his eyes and smile,

"what are you staring at art?' he says smirking

"You're beautiful brown eyes.." I say smiling

He smiles "I could say then same for those beautiful green eyes" he says

I nuzzle against his chest and sigh contently "I never thought in a million years I would be so comfortable next to a vampire.. "

He strokes my hair softly "well I have no desire to hurt you.. Plus we've had sex and you've let me taste you're blood, the temptation is still there but I have no desire to feed from you" he says

"Speaking of which.. When you bit me the other day during sex.. " I say and trail off blushing

He raises a brow and smirks "yes?" He says

I blush harder "it felt good.. Like every nerve was on fire when you bit me its like, it sent my nerves into over drive" I say

He chuckles "well.. You wanna do it again right now?" He says kissing my cheek

"God yes" I moan as he cups my breast i hear him chuckle and trail his fingers down the front of my abdomen

"so what you'e saying is you like to be bitten?" he hisses in my ear softly I arch my back against him and shiver

"Mmmhmm" I breath and get closer to him

he pins my arms above my head and begins to kiss the flesh of my throat softly nipping the skin which makes me shiver harder, I squirm softly under his body and buck my hips forward causing him to groan and bite down on my throat harder, I close my eyes and moan again.

"hmm now how should we start this?" he says leaning up letting his dark eyes run the length of my body

I sit up slightly and grin at him "which ever way you'd like.." I say

He grins at me "did I hurt you the other day when I let loose?" he says running his hands up my thighs

I smile and shiver "I was sore for a little while.. but it was worth it.." I say with a smirk

He squeezes my thighs tightly and leans down kissing my lower abdomen "wanna try something new?" he says

my breathing hitches "what did you have in mind?" I ask him softly

"just relax you're body and lay back" he says softly

I obey and feel him bend my legs, I let my legs fall open and hear him chuckle "I have been wanting to do this.. " he says with a smirk

I shudder as he blows softly against my folds, staring at the ceiling I grunt as he teasingly kisses the inside of my thighs, clearly enjoying what he's doing he kisses upward and nips the skin of my right thigh.

"I swear to christ.. If you don't stop teasing me.." I growl and hear him chuckle

"You'll do what?" he says poking his head up between my thighs

"I'll twist you're cock in a knot." I hiss

He grips my thighs tightly "You could never do that.." he says

"and why couldn't I?" I ask him boldly

He kisses my lower stomach softly as his dark eyes flicker up to me "Because you enjoy riding it entirely too much." he hisses

"I.." I begin to say but snap my mouth shut immediately when he shoves his face between my thighs, The sensation of his tongue rubbing against me is both amazing and scary at the same time He hungrily laps at the swollen nub and shifts slightly and stares up at me

I stare down at him and begin to pant softly as he runs his tongue over the length of my clit making me arch my back, I lick my lips and feel myself getting closer and closer to my bliss, letting out a growl i knot my fingers in his hair.

"Oh.." I moan and then arch my back once more as I reach my orgasm, He laps a few more times at my nub and sits up wiping his mouth he grins at me.

"that was delicious.." he says flashing me his fangs "Now it's you're turn.."

I sit up and stare at him though hazy eyes and crawl down to him to which he pulls me close and presses his lips to mine letting me taste myself, I trail my lips down his chest and finally reach his lower stomach where i leave a trail of kisses sitting back I watch the throbbing appendage pulse in front of me, He grunts and watches me intently as i lean down and lick the tip of his cock he groans and licks his lips.

"come on baby.. suck it for me?" he hisses

I smirk and lap at the head again before taking it into my mouth, I suck softly on it almost teasingly which drives him nuts "harder" he moans throwing his head back against the pillow i suck greedily on it and dig my nails into his hips.

after a while I hear him groan I smirk and continue to deep throat him until i feel something shoot into my mouth swallowing his seed I continue my assault until he begs me to stop. Pulling back from him I stare up at him as i let his cock slide out of my mouth.

I wipe my mouth and smirk at him "Happy?" I ask him

"Very much so.." he breaths as I crawl up into his arms , I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist

"Good" I say and sigh contently yawning he chuckles

"Oh come on we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.. " he says running his nails up my back

I shiver "what's the good part?" I say and peer up at him

he smirks flashing his fangs at me " Oh you know.. where i fuck the shit out of you and bite that pretty little throat" he says kissing my forehead

"Being blunt now are we?" I ask him

he chuckles "I want that pussy.." he says

"You just had you're tongue down there" I say smirking at him

"and now I want to put my dick down there" he says pulling me on top of him

I run my wetness along his now throbbing cock "Hmm you weren't kidding when you said you could go all night.." I say shuddering

he pushes up into me and forces my hips down as he slides into me growling as he does he bares his fangs and I scream as i begin to rock my hips back and forth, he sits up and wraps his arms around my ribs snaking his fingers up into my hair he yanks my head back baring my throat to him, I scream again and close my eyes as his brushes his fangs over the spot he had bitten the night before.

"do it.. for the love of god please do it.." I moan and hear him chuckle before he bites down, I feel his fangs pierce the skin and slide into the muscle of my throat I moan loudly as he sucks softly letting my blood fuel him, he bounces me up and down on his cock and then forces me onto my back never breaking his hold on my throat he continues to fuck me as hard as he can. I feel heat flood my veins and moan loudly feeling my second orgasm coming on fast.

He pulls back from me and flashes me a blood stained smile "delicious as always " he moans bucking his hips into me faster

I screw my eyes shut and scream loudly as i topple over the edge again, He groans and cums once more "fuck Artemis" he moans

"Raphael!" I moan and feel him slide out of me, I lay there and pant heavily putting a hand to the side of my throat where he had bitten smiling

he lays down next to me and smirks at me "how was that for you?" he says

i grin at him "mind blowing" I say

"I really enjoy biting you.." he says kissing me

I moan into his mouth "Well i love it when you do it" I say

I lay down and snuggle against him he hums to me softly while stroking my back and soon I fall asleep.


	5. Offer: the goddess Artemis

**_Hey guys~_**

 ** _here is another chapter of haunted love._**

 ** _There is another sex scene between Raphael and Artemis in this chapter. proceed with caution._**

 ** _I will try to update more often, i am working a 70 hour work week so it makes updating hard, so my sincere apologies :3_**

 ** _anywho enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _~brandie_**

* * *

 _We're kings of the killing_

 _and we're out for blood_

* * *

When I wake in the morning I check my phone and see that i had several missed calls and texts from my friends and my mother.

sitting up I grunt when Raphael pulls me back down against him, "it's too early to be up.." he mutters cracking a eye open

I sigh "I can't stay here all the time silly" I say and pull out of gis grasp

He sits up slightly and watches me as I wander around gathering my clothes for the day "I wish you could just stay in this bed all day with me.." he says smirking

I cock my head and smirk "what so you can make me sore again?" I say

he grins sheepishly at me "You know I love making you sore.. just means i've done a good job" he says grinning at me

I roll my eyes "You're cocky.." I say sticking my tongue out at him

"and you're beautiful" he says watching me intently

"Hmm I suppose so" I say grabbing my bag

"Will you be back?" he says raising an eyebrow

"if i don't return you're more then welcome to come to me" I say smirking at him

He licks his lips and smirks "You know I will" he says

I giggle "I know" I say and walk out leaving him sitting there

* * *

After several grueling hours of hearing people bitch me out about how i needed to stay in touch and how me fucking a vampire wasn't going to end well I trudge home intent on taking a nice hot shower and getting a good nights rest.

as soon as i enter my house I feel something is off, grabbing a kitchen knife I head into every room of the house, when i don't find anything i sigh and begin to relax when i hear a noise from my bedroom.

as soon as i open the door i see something fly out of my balcony doors and take off across the roof top of the building next to mine I slam the doors shut and whip my phone out calling the only person I know that would have an answer as to why a vampire had been in my house uninvited.

I take my shower and settle into bed waiting for him to arrive, when he does I almost jump out of my skin when i see him staring at me though my doors.

"Do you have to be so creepy about it?" I ask opening the door for him

He steps inside and smirks "sorry..thea" he says hugging me to him

I sigh softly and curl into his embrace "Why was that vampire Charley in my room?" I ask looking into his dark eyes

"when i killed jack..he swore revenge on me" he says "and apparently he knows I am fond of you so you're his target sweet cheeks"

My heart speeds up and i feel the color drain from my face, tears build in my eyes and finally begin to spill down my cheeks.

"Oh baby..." he says holding me against him "He will never hurt you"

I cry softly and bite my lip "he will.. I'll die and you'll be cold again." i say

"then let me make you stronger.." he says softly

I step back from him "make me stronger..?" I ask

He sighs "let me make you into a vampire.. I have bitten you twice now, granted it was for sexual purposes all it would take would be one more bite and a bit of my blood.." he says watching me

I sigh and sit on the bed "i knew this would become a reality soon.. and to be honest, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." I say peering up at him

the smile he gives me literally takes my breath away "then let's do it" he says

I raise an eye brow "wanna make the process fun?" I ask teasingly

he grins "If you want to" he says shrugging his shirt off, He grips my hips tightly as I stand up and pulls me closer.

I shudder when he grazes the tip of his needle like fangs over my throat "I.." i start and then stop myself he pulls back and looks down at me

"what is it art?" he says furrowing his brows

I look down suddenly ashamed of my thoughts "I don't think i'm ready to be a vampire.. yet anyway." I say softly

he closes his eyes and sighs "I know.. and i'm not going to rush you into anything, you have to want it before I even attempt to do it. I will never make you do anything against you're will diosa" he says opening his eyes he looks down at me and smiles

I close my eyes and lay my head against his chest "I know Raphael.. I just don't want anything to happen right now, I love you more then words can express but I'm not done living just yet, when the time comes.. I'll happily give my life up to you" I say and feel him grip me tighter against him

"I know bonita.. But you wouldn't be giving you're life up you would be starting a new life, one where you would be strong, healthy, and beautiful for all of eternity.." he says

I peer up at him and smile "I know silly.. and also have the urge to rip someone's throat out.. don't forget that little perk" I say

He shrugs "that gets somewhat easier with time, take it from me I've been around for over 70 years " he says sitting down next to me

"I know grandpa" I say poking his arm

he smirks and brushes my jawline with his finger tips "If I was a grandpa like you say I am then you sure as hell wouldn't be fucking me now would you?" he says

I blush and look away from him only to feel him turn my face back to look at him "No i suppose I wouldn't be" I say and then giggle when he tickles my ribs

"you're just to easy to torture.. weather it be sexually or just touching you.." he says as I fall back against the bed laughing

"Well you're digging you're fingers into my ribs and I'm ticklish you ass!" I say laughing harder

He stops and leans over me "I could make you suffer another way.. " he whispers against my ear

I feel my heart thump a little harder and look up at him "you sure love doing that don't you?" I ask him

He leans down and kisses my cheek "I like making what's mine happy" he says softly

"Hmm who said I was your's?" I ask him raising an eyebrow

He scoffs and pulls me closer "I kind of assumed you were given the fact that not only have we had sex but I've released my seed within you.." he says kissing on me " over.. and over again"

I shudder as he kisses on me "better be lucky you can't get me pregnant.. because there's no doubt i'd be so by now" I say with a sharp intake

He hums as he kisses down my throat "I told you I can't get you pregnant but I love trying" he says

I moan softly as he grabs me through my shorts "Not nice Raphael" I hiss in his face

He grins and begins to rub me harder causing me to pant "I think it's nice.." he says pressing his lips to my ear "Especially when I make you wet"

I shudder and dig my nails into the muscle of his arms "Oh.." I breath and then break out of his grasp

He stares at me as I slide my shorts off "you know just seeing that delicious thing between those thighs drives me nuts right?" he says propping himself on his elbows, I watch the muscles in his abdomen contract and then my eyes wander down and I instantly blush when I see his cock bobbing in his boxer.

"and I love it when you touch me.. Such bliss" I say smirking at him

he sits up and lifts my shirt pressing his lips to my lower stomach I shudder and look down at him as he kisses downward, His grip tightens on my hips and he kicks my feet apart.

"what are you doing?" I ask him and then moan when he flicks his tongue across my nub

"this would be so much easier and better if you'd lay down" he hisses plunging a finger up into me

I moan and grip his shoulders as he fingers me harder "get yo finger out of me and I will lay down" I hiss

He grins up at me and pulls his finger out of me, I lay down and he gets between my thighs "Be a good girl and scream for me.." he says grinning

I gulp as he begins to violate me with his fingers spreading me apart so he could gain more access, He leans down and runs his tongue over the length of my clit closing his eyes and groaning as he does so.

"Oh god" I moan as I buck my hips against his face

he pulls back and licks his lips, I bite my lip and moan louder when pushes a finger up into me repeatedly pulling it in and out at an almost inhuman speed I feel myself getting closer to said bliss.

"faster!" I hiss and hear him chuckle

"It feel's good, does it not?" he says with a growl

"AH! YES!" I scream as he twists his wrist hitting my sweet spot

"save some of those screams for when I fuck you" he hisses and then bares his fangs at me when another scream escapes my lips

I shut my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs, He continues to rub me which makes me prolong my screaming before finally pulling his fingers out I lay there panting and then feel him press against my core.

"No.." I say sitting up

"Why?" he says cocking an eyebrow

"because I want to do something first.." I say teasingly

He smirks and lays back letting me see the thick throbbing appendage currently in front of me "God.." I say I lean back and tie my dark hair up

Leaning down I lick the tip swirling my tongue around the head he shudders under me and i grin before taking the full length of it into my mouth, Sucking greedily and rather hard I grip his hips and look up at him and i bob my head up and down.

"Harder Artemis..Just a little harder baby" he moans putting his hand on the back of my head

I suck harder and then hear him groan "Oh babe.." he moans and I taste something warm and salty flood my mouth swallowing his cum I pull back and rub his dick making him shudder he cums harder.

When I stop He grins at me "you're blow jobs are the fucking best" he hisses pushing me back onto the softness of the pillows, He aligns himself with my now throbbing core.

"are you ready?" he says rubbing against me

I moan "yes" I say and then scream as he enters me once more, He bucks his hips as fast as he can while holding my hips tightly I throw my head back and scream

"God that's it" he growls

I pant hard and buck my hips along with him, He pulls me up into his arms and bounces me against him I wrap my legs around his waist and ride him as hard as I can, He falls backwards and I straddle his hips.

"I'm close.." I breath

"then get off.. Cum for me Artemis.." He moans "I want you to cum with my cock in you"

I moan at his words and feel myself getting wetter as I ride him He hisses and forces me onto my back to which he rams himself in and out of me repeatedly, His movements become a blur to me as I wrap my hands in the sheets behind my head I begin to scream and then I feel it begin, My second orgasm causes my body to convulse and I feel my walls clamp down around him tightly, He moans and for the fifth time releases his seed within me. He pulls out and continues to cum onto my lower stomach.

Once we're both done he lays down next to me and gently wipes the cum off my lower stomach "Mind blowing as always darling" he whispers kissing me passionately

I yawn and curl up next to him "Mmmhmm" I say letting just how tired i was creep into my words

he chuckles "Get some rest baby" he says wrapping his arms around me

I try to stay awake because it always seemed as soon as we got done making love I fell asleep, "No I'm okay.." I say

He chuckles again and rubs my back "I know you're tired.." he whispers

I pout and then feel my eyelids grow heavier, falling into a deep sleep the last thing i hear is him humming to me softly.

* * *

 _That little bitch would pay for getting jack killed, all she had to do was bend over and be a good mundane. But no she just had to have one of the strongest vampires in new york wrapped around her pretty little finger._

 _Charley hisses and grips the shirt he had stolen from her room just before said bitch walked in, oh how he wanted to kill her rip her throat out and deliver it to Raphael personally._

 _But he had to be patient, Jack had been to hasty and ultimately ended up dead she wasn't going anywhere but he knew the longer he waited to act the stronger their connection got and it was only a matter of time before Raphael offered her immortality, if he hadn't already._

 _He couldn't stand the thought of them together it physically made him sick, it wasn't out of jealousy it was the sheer fact that she was a mundane and he was a vampire, their species we not supposed to have relations, mundanes were good for one thing and that was supplying blood so that the stronger species could survive, She was a means to an end and Raphael refused to see that, Just because she was exotic with hair black as night and eyes greener then the ocean, She was named after the moon goddess which in turn meant she was one with the night, he scoffs and rolls his eyes the goddess Artemis was a virgin and would never allow a man, let alone a blood sucking demon to violate her, this woman was nothing, and he would take great pleasure in watching the light fade from her eyes._

* * *

 ** _Little did he know there was more to Artemis Kokinos then he, Raphael or even she knew about, Legends would soon become reality and all that any of them knew would be nothing._**

 ** _the battle between angels and downworlders would be the least of their issues, but when you throw a true pure blooded goddess into the mix, the power of a angel would be nothing compared to the power Artemis held, worlds would collide and boundaries would be tested, There would be blood._**


	6. Zeus: Charley makes his move

**_hey guys ~_**

 ** _here is another chapter of haunted love, there is a sex scene in this chapter. sorry i like writing for them haha ;)_**

 ** _enjoy and remember to review :D_**

 ** _~Brandie_**

* * *

 _"Artemis.. artemis kokinos" I hear a voice boom_

 _I open my eyes and see that I am in a great hall torches light a golden throne and upon said throne sits a man, Long white locks and a stark white beard are the most prominent feature along with eyes as blue as the ocean._

 _I walk forward slowly and take a seat "who are you?" i ask timidly_

 _he smiles "My name is Zeus" he says_

 _My eyes widen "as in the greek god?" I ask_

 _He chuckles and it bounces off the walls "Yes my daughter" he says_

 _I do a double take "D.. Daughter?" I ask_

 _he nods "You didn't think you were just a mere mundane now did you?" he asks_

 _"Um yeah i did, so you're telling me i'm a half breed?" i say raising an eyebrow_

 _he laughs again "No my dear you are in fact a pure blood goddess" he says_

 _I sit there shell shocked and he holds something out to me which turns out to be a necklace, "keep this on at all times" he says "and tell that vampire to keep his fangs out of you"_

* * *

I wake with a jolt and stare at the ceiling, automatically feeling different some how I sit up and feel something around my throat getting up I see a lapis luzuli and sapphire pendant around my throat.

I hear Raphael stir and look back momentarily before looking in the mirror again, running my fingers over the smooth stone i sigh contently feeling calm with it around my throat.

"Artemis?" I hear from behind me, I turn and see raphael staring at me with wide dark eyes

"what's wrong?' I ask him in a somewhat fearful tone

"Y..You're skin.. it's glowing" he says sitting up further

I look back in the mirror and sure enough my skin is giving off a silver hue, almost like a thousand little diamonds are sewn into my skin I gasp and close my eyes for a moment before opening them one more I stare at my irises which now look like emeralds.

"so what he said was true.." I say softly

"what who said?" he asks me as I sit down next to him

"Zeus.. my father.." I say

"There is no way your a goddess art.." he says softly "Angels Yes, but a greek goddess?"

I sigh "then how do you explain the silver glow of my skin and thr fact i woke up thinking more clear then I ever have in my life?" I ask him

He shrugs "I don't know maybe me biting you did something, It doesn't take much to turn a human into a vampire.." he says raising an eyebrow

"No.. the man said that he would be watching me, protecting me.. and he also said to keep you're fangs out of my throat" I say sighing

He grins at me "Daddy doesn't like me biting his precious treasure?" he says pinning me down, He softly grazes his canines over the flesh of my throat, we hear a huge clap of thunder fallowed by a bright purple bolt of lightening hitting my balcony, He rears back and we both look at one another for a moment before I say something.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask him softly and feel him tighten his grip on my wrists

"No " he hisses and bites down on the side of my throat, I moan and tilt my head to the side He doesn't break the skin but the bite is still hard enough to let me know he was the dominant one here. Which didn't sit well with me. digging my nails into his back he leans up and grins down at me, I curl my lips back and bare my teeth at him Letting a growl escape my lips.

"trying to be dominant darling?" he hisses against my ear trailing his lips down the right side of my throat i shiver

"I don't have to try" I hiss back shifting under his grip

"you know I'm stronger then you Diosa" he says pushing me back down

He lets go of my wrists but keeps me below him, I put my fist in the middle of his abdomen "Don't test me Raphael..You don't know what i'm capable of now " I say in his face

"then show me what you're capable of Hermosa.." he says sitting up and pulling me up into his arms, I wrap my legs around his waist "Come on oh mighty moon goddess.." he hisses against my sternum "because if you don't.. Let's just say i have been holding back tremendously when we make love.. The speed and pace of which i have been fucking you at is childs play compared to what It could be.." he hisses against my ear once more

I shiver in his arms "I told you not to hold back.." I say running my fingers through his hair

He chuckles "I would literally break you if I went at a normal pace.." he says kissing me softly

I break away from him "I'm more durable then you think darling.." I say and peck his lips

"Are you sure? Because you know how thick I am.. Do you really think doing you at my natural pace would be such a good idea?" He says quizzically raising a brow

I bite my lip and look down at him "it can't be any worse.. Honestly I dont even get sore anymore when we make love.." I say blushing

He chuckles "trust me, you'd be sore.." He says trailing his fingers down my abdomen I shiver and smile "there are positions we haven't even done yet and I could go way deeper then I have been darling.." He whispers kissing my throat

A warning rumble of thunder sounds over head and he growls "can you tell daddy to calm down so I can make his little girl feel good?" He hisses in my ear as he spreads my legs.

I shudder when I feel him run the head of his erection over my core "he's a god.. I can't tell him what to do.." I breath and arch my back "and you always want to make me feel good..Your a damn sex addict."

He bites his lip "I can't help it art.. you turn me on and I want to bite you so bad.." He says grabbing my hips tightly bucking his hips into me

I throw my head back and moan as he basically dry fucks me "then bite me.. For the love of god bite me" I say closing my eyes

He grins and leans down grabbing the front of the tee shirt I wore yanking me up gently so my throat is near his mouth "won't daddy electrocute me?" he says nipping the skin gently

"I don't care if he gets mad.."I say tilting my head to the side I feel a vein bulge in my neck and hear him groan

"That sure is a prominent vein.." he hisses running the tip of his needle like fangs over the vein

I shudder and grip the front of his shirt "I know.." I breath and then shudder as he pulls the back of my shirt up, I pull back from him and lift it over my head leaving my dark hair a mess as I throw it onto the floor, He grins and trails his hand up my back and knots his fingers into the back of my hair yanking my head back exposing my throat.

The storm rages on as he kisses on me bright purple flashes of lightening illuminate the room "Looks like someone is pissed " he says running his tongue up the side of my throat

I groan and dig my nails into his back "I don't care.. now, what new positions were you talking about?" I hiss in his ear

he gives me a wicked smile "Hmm you'll have to get undressed and fallow my every word" he says tucking his finger tips into the top of my shorts

"ah and here comes the dominant side of Raphael" I say rolling my eyes

"You like it" he hisses yanking my shorts down

I shiver and smirk at him "who says I like it?" I say playfully

He pushes me back down and forces my knees apart "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be in bed with me letting me finger you" he says

"finger me?.." I say and then moan loudly as he slides a finger into me

"Awe did i take you by surprise darling?" he says grinning

"aye! No" i moan as he twists his wrist

He pumps his fingers in and out of me faster "I think I did" he hisses

I pant harder and grip the sheets tighter, He practically has me mewing because of what he was doing. "I'm never surprised when it comes to you anymore" I moan

He scoffs and quickens his pace "Please, I have more up my sleeve then you realize" he says

"then show me said tricks" I moan and then feel him slide his fingers out of me

he yanks me up by my shoulders and grins at me "hmm maybe we can try some new things tonight.." he purrs against my ear

I shudder and grab him through the sheets making him groan "Mmm" is all I get out as he presses his lips to mine in a kiss that literally lights my senses on fire.

"I can't promise I'll be gentle.. not tonight diosa" he murmurs and he twists me around so my back is facing him

"and I can't promise I won't be a good girl" I hiss back at him

He chuckles "I like it when your dominant.. It just makes me harder" he says cupping my breasts in his hands

"Is it even possible for you to get any harder?" I breath and he bends me over

"Hmm when it comes to you.. yes" he says trailing his clawed index finger down the curve of my spine to which his hand rests on the small of my back

"hmm didn't we already do it this way?" I ask him

"Yes but I want you to be completely submissive.. Let me move freely in and out of you.." he says

I groan "Being dominant tonight love?" I say and hear him click his tongue

"I like being in control" he says "Now be a good little girl and lift you're ass a little higher"

I gulp and do as I'm told only to feel him push into me roughly, He grips my hips and begins to pump, getting faster and faster with each thrust, I dig my nails into the bed and hang my head as I let him be dominant, for the moment anyways

He pulls out of me and growls "lay flat on your back and lift your legs" he growls to me

I gulp and lay down lifting my legs as he says he grips my hips tightly and pushes back into me "Still so tight.." he moans and picks his pace up I arch my back involuntarily and he looks down at me "No moving love.." he hisses after a few more rather powerful thrusts he grunts and pulls out of me cumming onto my stomach once again I moan.

"that was amazing.. but we're not done yet baby.." he hisses seductively running his fingers through the thick cum on my stomach

I shudder as he wipes his seed off my belly and then gets between my thighs leaning down "Oh no.." I moan as he blows against my wet folds i crawl out of his grasp and prop myself up and watch him as he crawls between my thighs kissing my mound softly his dark eyes watch me as he spreads me apart, he leans down and flicks his tongue over my most sensitive spot and continues to do so over and over again.

"Oh god.." I moan and knot my fingers in the pillows behind me

he sits up momentarily "Moan my name.." he says and leans back down

I close my eyes "Oh Raphael.." I moan rather loudly

I hear a growl come from between my thighs and feel him suck hard on my nub nipping it with his fangs, "god just a little more..I'm so close" i moan he happily laps at the swollen nub and after a few more minutes of him sucking my clit I topple over the edge with such force my eyes roll back and i bite down hard enough to make my lip bleed.

He laps at my clit a few more times before sitting up and licking his lips "happy diosa?" he purrs

I tilt my head and smile "mmhmm" I murmur

"Good because I'm hard again" he says

I lick my lips "want me to suck it?" I ask him innocently

he grins and knots his fingers in the back of my hair yanking my head back, I giggle as he stares down at me "I don't just want you to suck it..I want you to deep throat it.." he says his dark eyes boring into my own

My eyes widen and he smirks "I can try.." I murmur as he runs the tip of his cock on my lips

I lick the head and then take as much of it into my mouth as I can, he moans and bucks his hips which causes me to suck harder the length of it slides down my throat which causes me to gag slightly but i continue to suck greedily.

"Oh hermosa.." he moans "Harder"

I pick up the force and he grunts "Just a little more my moon goddess.." he breaths

I dig my nails into his hips and suck harder then I ever had until i taste the same salty taste again signaling that he has started to cum, he pulls out of my mouth and his seed shoots past my head.

I wipe my mouth and smirk at him "done?" I say and he nods

we both doze off for a few hours and when i wake he's gone but he had left a note stating that he would be back shortly, I knew he needed to feed and I wasn't going to stop him from doing so.

"hello bitch" I hear and whirl around to see Charley standing there

I scoot back in bed as he disappears I look around frantically until i feel him pin me to the bed "I told Raphael to never leave you're side because if he did you were mine" he hisses and rears back sinking his fangs into the side of my throat

I begin to loose consciousness from blood loss and when things go black all I hear is Charley laughing.


	7. Off with his head: Lovers reunion

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _here is another chapter of haunted love, this is a short chapter but the next will be longer i promise, i'm just currently tired and sick and can't think of more for this chapter._**

 ** _but review and enjoy :)_**

 ** _~Brandie_**

* * *

"Wake up you stupid bitch!" I hear a voice hiss and open my eyes groggily " come on, I didn't drink that much"

I open my eyes to find that myself chained my arms hang above my head and to my horror i'm practically naked, I look down at him with hate he grins and walks up to me.

"That's more like it.. Honestly I can see why Raphael is so fond of you.." he hisses

" fuck you" I hiss and yank at my binds

He growls and roughly grabs my chin "Don't offer things you can't give" he says

"you know he's going to kill you right?" i say glaring at him "especially when He finds out you bit me"

Charley scoffs "just be glad i didn't rip you're throat out and give it to him as a gift" he hisses

I roll my eyes "You don't scare me vampire" i say

"and why don't I? I could kill you easily it wouldn't take much" he says rolling his eyes

"If you only knew who exactly you were fucking with" I say through gritted teeth

he chuckles "What a fake goddess? please little girl, you are nothing more then a mundane whore who caught the attention of a vampire, and all because of those hips and a pretty face" he hisses "You're nothing."

I bare my teeth at him and growl only to hear thunder rumble over head which makes me smirk, the pendant around my throat starts to pulse.

Charley's eyes widen and he backs up "You're skin is glowing.." he stutters

I yank at the binds again and they snap easily "You fool" i say pulling the cuffs off my wrists "I told you.. don't fuck with a being that is stronger then you!" I yell sending him flying back into the concrete wall.

he gets up wiping his mouth and rushes at me which oddly I side step and whip the chain I hold around wrapping it around his throat i yank him close to me and kick him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, "Stupid little bitch!" he roars

I grin and stomp on his back feeling the bones in his spine crack under my foot, he screams and spasms in pain I continue to stomp on his back until i see bone jut through his back.

"Stupid fool" I mutter and stop letting him lay there in absolute agony I turn to leave and hear him stand up

"we're not finished here bitch" he snarls and rushes me again

I look over my shoulder and he stops momentarily before charging I turn and with a swipe of my hand i decapitate him, blood splatters against my skin and face, staring down at his corpse my face is a void mask of emotion.

I exit the place where had been holding me and make my way back to my apartment as soon as i enter I find Raphael pacing in my room, his dark eyes flicker to me instantly and he rushes me gripping me tightly in his arms.

"why are you covered in blood? " he asks "It's clearly not human"

I sigh "That fucker charley kidnapped me sank his teeth into my throat and after all was said and done I decapitated him" I say to which he raises a brow

"You beheaded a vampire who is decades stronger then you?" he says clearly astonished

"Yeah i guess i did" I say

He grins "and people ask me why I love you" he says

"Oh you mean it's not because of my ass?" i say playfully

"Well I do love fucking you.. but it's more then that.." he says "I'll explain more after you shower.. his blood is making me sick"

"you and me both dollface" I mutter

a half hour later i come out to find him laying in my bed his arm is over his eyes and his breathing is even, I giggle and gently sit down on the side of the bed slipping my rings and earrings off I lay down and feel him shift.

"Much better" he murmurs softly pulling me close to him

"I agree.." I say softly and stretch out lazily in his arms

"I like this.. not having to do anything.." he says kissing my fore head

"I know.. it's nice for a change not to be having sex.." i murmur

He glaces down at me "you don't like having sex with me?" he says coyly

"You know hat i mean.." I say playfully poking his chest

"I know.." he says kissing my cheek

"I am so tired.." i mutter

"then go to sleep baby.." he says "I'll be right here when you wake up"

"Mmm, you're the best" I say and yawn

"I know" he says grinning

"Jackass" I mutter and close my eyes

"I love you artemis.." he says softly

I smile contently " I love you too Raphael" I say softly and then loose consciousness for a second time, but this time due to my own will. Things were perfect and i honestly couldn't have been happier but they always say that happiness comes with a price and i was about to find out just what price my happiness came with.. I was certainly never letting raphael go, he was without a doubt the love of my life.. and i would die before i let him go.


	8. morning mischief: Transition?

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _here is another chapter :)_**

 ** _hope you enjoy it and remember to review :3_**

 ** _there is sexual scenes in this chapter and much more. Caution!_**

* * *

"Artemis.. Baby wake up" I hear and drowsily turn over to find Raphael staring at me through half lidded eyes, yawning widely I hear him laugh.

"what time is it?" I ask keeping my eyes shut

"1:30 in the afternoon" he says

My eyes pop open and i sit up "No way.." I say and swing my legs over the side of the bed

"Do you have somewhere to be?" he asks me arching a brow

I turn and bite my lip when I see him utterly relaxed on my bed, He smirks when he catches my gaze "see something you like babe?" he muses

"Your such an ass but I really miss being on top of you.." I mutter

He sits up and pulls me back into bed with him "do you want to be on top of me now?" he says nuzzling my throat he grips my hips

I moan when I feel him press against me "You know I do.." I breath

he rubs the skin across my stomach and digs his fingers into my ribs making me arch my back, he leans down and kisses my throat making me sigh in delight "Now I'll ask again.. do you have somewhere to be or can I take you.. if you get my drift.." he whispers kissing my throat again

My eyes roll back and I sigh again "Well said somewhere can wait.." I whisper

he grins and pulls me on top of him, I moan loudly when he presses his erection up into me "God.. I thought something horrible had happened to you and when I found out you were kidnapped by charley.. But then when you came home.. i was surprised and somewhat shocked to see you covered in blood.. and then to find out you decapitated him with your bare hands.. " he pins me to the bed and stares down at me "you never cease to amaze me artemis.."

"God Raphael.. I.." He cuts me off by kissing me roughly slipping his tongue into my mouth he presses me into the softness of the covers I snake a hand up and around his neck pulling him closer to me moaning into his mouth, He growls and yanks my underwear down slipping his fingers inside of me I let out a yell that makes him laughs .

He flicks his fingers back and forth and stares down at me through half lidded eyes "Come on baby.. moan for me.." he breathes

"aye papi.." I moan

"God.. good girl.." he hisses and picks his pace up

I spread my thighs a little further and he grunts pushing his finger inside of me I let out a yell that I'm almost positive my neighbors heard.. "God fuck me.. " I moan

He shifts and gets between my thighs rubbing the head of his cock against me roughly, I arch my back and shut my eyes tightly he grips my hips tightly "put your legs on my shoulders.." he says

I open my eyes and do as he says, He grins and slowly begins pushing into me i grip the sheets behind my head and arch my back to a point it almost hurts, we hear claps of thunder and rain starts to pour outside.

He looks down at me and licks his lips "daddy isn't happy.." he says and pulls out before pushing back in roughly

I open my eyes and stare at him, God he was fucking perfect.

"I don't give a fuck, I've been through hell and right now all I want to do is be fucked until I can't walk." I hiss

He grips my thighs tightly digging his nails into the soft flesh, "I can do that.." he muses and picks his pace up

I open my mouth and moan loudly as he rocks his hips, he pulls me up to him and holds me in his arms fully sliding into me I look down at him and grunt softly "I love you artemis.." he breaths kissing the middle of my throat

I tilt my head back and moan again as he bounce me against him, I look down at him and he tightens his grip around my ribs and smirks at me.

"have you thought about my offer diosa?" he murmurs

"Oh now you decide to ask me that.." I breath and ground my hips into him harder which cause him to bare his teeth at me.

'well I find it's easier to ask with my cock in you.. " he says with a grin

I put my hands on his shoulders and moan again digging my nails into his collarbone "Not fair doll.." I hiss

"come on baby.. one little bite some blood and you live forever.. you'' never grown old.." he force me onto my back and begins pumping again causing me to see stars "You'll will stay as beautiful, with dark hair and soft skin forever" he muses

"But i'm already a demi god.. " I say and then hiss in pleasure

"yes but your mortal.. I can make you immortal.." he says and then grunts "God I'm so close.."

"that's funny because I'm not even close to reaching my orgasm.." I moan

he grins and pushes into me deeply, I feel him release his seed once more, he opens his eyes and stares down at me grinning almost dreamily "now it's your turn to get off little diosa.." he whispers and pulls out of me

I grunt and sit up slightly but he forces me back down kissing down my torso I shut my eyes and pant softly, I feel him spread my thighs and flick his tongue across my most sensitive spot before he begins to suck deeply.

Knotting my fingers in his dark hair I moan loudly and then become very quiet, he sits up and arches a brow at me to which I grin

"did you just?" he says quizzically

"yes.." I say sheepishly

"that had to have been the most silent orgasm I've ever heard.." he says licking his lips

"what can I say I'm full of surprises" I say grinning

he crawls up and pulls me into his arms, "so where is it you have to be today?" he asks me

I sigh "Clary.." I begin and he growls

I arch a brow and look up at him "that girl and her friends are no longer welcome in my hotel." he says

"care to explain? I've been a little preoccupied with being kidnapped and all" I say shifting in his arms

"she released Camille Belcourt. " he says flatly

"Oh sweet jesus, she let the she beast out?" I ask him

"that's a good name for her diosa.. but yes all for the sake of a fucking book." he says rolling his eyes

"You know she just wants to wake her mom up Raphael.." I say softly

"well she meddled in night children affairs and as leader I should have killed them.. including simon.. but that Lightwood daughter had to intervene.." he says

"Hey now, their still my friends " I say sitting up I stare at him "Are you going to kill me too?"

His eyes soften "I could never kill you.. no matter what" he says

"given the fact why?" I ask him

"because I love you" he says

I smile down at him "and I love you too, but if you so much as hurt a hair on any of there heads I will tie your dick in a knot." I say gripping him beneath the covers

He grunts and licks his lips "yes ma'am" he hisses

I smirk "oh are you turned on again?" I ask him softly

he nods feverishly and I grip him harder "come on art pump your hand.." he says

I play with him for a few minutes and then pull away from him getting out of bed I stand in front of my mirror and tie my long dark hair up he comes over and wraps his pale arms around my waist planting soft kisses and then nipping my skin with his fangs making me shiver.

"that wasn't nice art.. I am extremely hard right now and I need a release.." he whispers into my ear

"so yank on that thing.. I have to get ready doll" i mutter and then yelp when he forces me around to face him

"Nope.. One more time" he says hoisting me onto the dresser

when he finally cums once again I shudder and stand up "now I have to shower.. good going babe" I say with a smirk

He grins and lays down on my bed where he closes his eyes, when I get out of the shower I dress and kiss him goodbye stating that i would be back later that night, walking to the institute I smile when I see clary and then jocelyn..

"oh my god it worked.." I say hugging her

"where have you been art?" clary says hugging me

"Um.. well" I start but simon cuts me off

"she's been with Raphael." he says

clary glares at me "do you know he tried to kill not only me but isabelle and simon last night?" she hisses

I narrow my eyes "Actually no, I was a bit tied up at that current moment and further more why does it matter if I'm with him or not?" I say

"it matters because he's a killer.. he's murdered people artemis.." she says

"and so have you, or do demons and vampires not count?" I ask her

she narrows her eyes " that's not the point.. " she says

" do you know what i've been through in the last two weeks?" I ask her

Her eyes widen "art your skin is glowing.." she says

"yes because I just found out i'm a demi god! " I say to her

"A demi god?" she says raising her brows "Really art? I've heard some crazy things but a god?"

she giggles and it pisses me off "do you think i'm joking clary!" Thunder rumbles and lightening tears across the sky

she gets quiet when My skin glows brighter and the necklace around my throat begins to glow "foolish mortals! you are but a tiny spec compared to our power!" I hear my fathers voice roar through the air and he appears next to me causing them to become very quiet

"I would like you to meet my real father.. Zeus." I say quietly

He smirks and they look down "how is this even possible art?" clary says

"shit is and has been crazy clary..I found out I have the blood of a god running through me, Raphael wants to turn me.. and I was kidnapped by a psycho vampire named charley who i ended up decapitating.. with my bare hands" I look at zeus and he nods disappearing

"jesus.. are you okay art?" she says hugging me I sigh and begin to calm down

"I'm alright clar.. as weird as it may sound he has been helping me through it all.." I say

"He? oh you mean Raphael?" she says

"Yes.. he's not so bad clar, once you get really know him.." I say smiling

"some how I don't think he is going to allow that after what we did" she says

"I can talk to him.. see if he can forgive your acts but he is the leader of that clan and you let that beast go.." I say

"and she ran art we have no clue where she is" she says

"I know but he was ready to kill you guys.. thank god I talked him out of doing it.." I say and then blush when I think about what we had done this morning

"well I'm glad your alright.." she says smiling "just stay in touch we're gonna need your help when we go after valentine.."

"You know i'll help you take him down.." I say making a fist to which she laughs

"I know art" she says smiling once again

I leave the institute and head back home thinking about his offer all the way home I finally decide to take it.. I was assure my blood would not change once I became a vampire and it would actually make me stronger.. Walking in I sit down on my bed and sigh Raphael was not there but he had left a note that he would be back soon, decising to shower I quickly do so and settle into bed.

"hello darling.." I hear him murmur as he slips into bed beside me

I look over and bite my lip, "so.. I've been thinking about your offer.." I say slowly

He arches a brow and smirks "have you now? "

"Yes.. I want to be with you until the end of time.. I love you more then words can explain.. " I say

"So you want me to turn you? he says leaning over me smirking

"Yes" I simply say

"Mmm my beautiful bride.." he says leaning into me he nuzzles my throat

I grunt softly and sit up to face him "bride?" I say arching a brow

"yes.. " he fishes something out of his pocket and turns to me holding out an elegantly and rather old ring he smirks " I have never felt like this in my entire 70 years.. I have never loved someone so much i'd die for them but you are the excpetion darling" he tucks a lock of hair behind my ear "So with this being said Artemis Skye Kokinos.. would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

I stare at him for a moment before saying anything and I can literally feel the tears well in my eyes "Yes! " I say happily as he slides the ring onto my finger

he stares at me and grins "now about turning you.. I want to do it in style.. " he muses running his fingers over my jugular vein

I shiver and tilt my head "How about you do it while we make love?" I hiss softly

He licks his lips and smirks "I like the way you think.. pleasure will mask the pain" he says

"It's not painful when you bite me " I say "It's rather enjoyable"

he leans down and grazes his teeth over my throat "You'll never be able to walk in the sun again art" he says lifting my nightgown once it's off he runs his hands down my body.

"I am so happy you decided this art.." he says as he works his way down tracing the bones of my hips and ribs he looks down at me through half lidded dark eyes before he positions himself slowly pushing inside of me once gain he lifts me up and holds me in his arms grinning at me like crazy I moan and tilt my head to the side to which he takes advantage and kisses my throat softly.

He moans and looks at me "are you absolutely sure about this baby?" he says softly

"Yes..I am" I breath and bare my throat to him

He smiles softly and bares his fangs at me slightly before leaning into me once more I feel his teeth pierce my throat and moan loudly as be begins to drink deeply after awhile I feel my consciousness fade and everything goes black as I drift off into a dark dreamless slumber..


End file.
